


RE prompt requests (OPEN)

by musetraxed (muselives)



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/musetraxed
Summary: Resident Evilprompt requests, guidelines within.
Comments: 3





	RE prompt requests (OPEN)

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of 100 hits/10 kudos on [Safe for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822288/chapters/54542494), I'm offering to fill at least 10 prompts at 100 words (drabble) or higher depending on inspiration. This prompt fill will be for stories that would fit in the [Hunnigan's DSO](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hunnigansdso/profile) _Resident Evil_ AU that my main work belongs to. Comments to this prompt fill are moderated, anonymous comments are allowed.

**HOW IT WORKS**  
Pick 1-3 characters or 1 pairing per prompt. Leave a word, short phrase, image or song per prompt set.  
  
This meme does not include a complete list of characters or pairings I will write, only some suggestions of those that fit best in this AU.  
  
_examples_  
Claire Redfield, [any], knight, Umbrella  
Leon S. Kennedy & Helena Harper, "The Chain" - Fleetwood Mac  
Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller, blue, karaoke, undercover  


> **CHARACTERS**  
>  Carlos Oliveira ( _RE3_ remake)  
>  Chris Redfield  
>  Claire Redfield  
>  Ingrid Hunnigan (Ingrid Hannigan)  
>  Jake Muller  
>  Jill Valentine  
>  Leon S. Kennedy  
>  Moira Burton  
>  Helena Harper  
>  Sherry Birkin
> 
> **PAIRINGS**  
>  Ingrid Hunnigan/Leon S. Kennedy  
>  Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller


End file.
